


I'll Only Fly Away

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot, featuring: the second appearance of Windshrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Archer isn't going to be recruited. She demands to be courted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Only Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy/gifts).



> Good luck on your midterms, Katy!

“Who’s this one?” Erik asked, squinting at Charles’ messy handwritten notes. Charles leaned over briefly to examine the paper before he returned his attention to the road.

“Her name is Kate Archer,” Charles informed him, signalling and turning. Erik watched him for a moment, then turned back to the paper. “According to Cerebro-”

“So, according to you-”

“She has some honestly great wings and a magnificent manipulation over air,” Charles continued, as though Erik had not even spoken. They pulled into a short driveway and parked. Charles looked over at Erik immediately. “You’re not going to scare this one.”

“I’d argue that-”

“ _You’re not,_ ” Charles interrupted firmly, “going to scare this one, do you understand?”

The two of them glared at each other across the center console before Erik gave in and unbuckled.

“I am not going to scare this one,” Erik agreed. Charles smiled, triumphant, and unbuckled, as well; the two of them got out of the car in near-perfect synchronization, and were met instantly with a lance of air, sending them both knocking back into their doors. Charles was back on his feet in seconds, seeking out a mind near his.

“Stop!” a voice exclaimed, and a girl appeared out of the tremendous oak on the front lawn. True to Charles’ information, she had great, tawny wings, which she used to carry her down to the ground. She held a metal rod in one hand, and she looked pissed. “What do you want?”

“Are you Kate Archer?” Charles asked, dropping his hand from his temple. The girl leaned against her metal rod and studied them both, her eyes flickering back and forth between them. She raised an eyebrow.

“I might be,” she said, at last. Charles tapped his temple.

“I know that you are,” he countered. “I also know you’ve been having some difficulties lately. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Erik Lehnsherr. We run a school for gifted youngsters, such as yourself.”

Kate frowned. “Not interested.”

“You might want to get interested,” Erik said firmly. Charles looked up at him, exasperated, but Erik just continued. “You’re a mutant. Humans don’t understand you, and you need an education.”

“I’ve got a fine education, thanks,” Kate replied. Her wings folded up against her back. “There’s a school for mutants, though? Do you have, like, a business card, or something?”

“As a matter of fact, we do,” Charles answered, pulling one of his business cards out of his wallet and holding it out. Kate approached hesitantly and claimed it. “Call us if you ever need anything, Kate.”

“That’s Windshrike to you,” Kate said, smiling slightly. Her wings unfurled, and she took off from the ground. “Thanks for stopping by!”

“It was nice to meet you!” Charles called over the beating of her wings. She saluted him and took off, returning back to the tree and disappearing among its leaves. Charles and Erik got back in their car and pulled away. Kate watched from the tree, her view filtered by green and red. Her wings beat against her back as they settled back into a resting position, and she studied the business card she had been given before slipping it into her pocket. She pulled her visor down over her eyes and, grinning like a maniac. took to the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
